For You
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: Glimpses of Deacon and Rayna on their birthdays-past, present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **This was meant to be a part of the secret santa prompts that were "due" a few weeks ago to get us through the hiatus. However, due to a computer virus, personal issues, as well as the show itself just not inspiring me as of late, I never got around to completing it in time. I liked the prompt so much though, so I wanted to be sure and post it anyway in the hopes that you lovely folks will enjoy it. This first chapter is part one of four. It may be a bit fluffy/cheesy, but I think we could all use that right about now.

The prompt I was given was: -Write about birthday gifts Deacon and Rayna gave each other - Preferably have both (or at least one) set in the future.

A huge thank you goes to KarenES for her wonderful beta reading skills. Any mistakes found are my own. Thanks also go to Shiny Jewel, whose prompt I was given. I'm sorry it took so long, and I hope that you (and the rest of you lovely readers) enjoy!

* * *

The first year they were together on her birthday, neither of them had much cash.

They traveled from gig to gig in Vince's truck, using instruments bought at pawn shops. Sometimes they borrowed a van from a guy in Deacon's apartment building, but that was with the promise they'd fill up the gas tank prior to returning it. Because of his lack of steady income, Deacon found himself stuck, unsure of just what to get her. Truth be told, while they may have been together, they weren't "together" together, though the lines had been blurred on many more than one occasion. As happy as he was to oblige her with a kiss (or more) during a song writing session or threaten to kick any guy's ass who happened to hit on her after a gig, he wasn't entirely certain of just what they were. But he did know that if Rayna Jaymes were to ever walk out of his life, he'd do whatever it took to make her come back.

A few days before, they found themselves in Nashville, in between gigs. Looking for entertainment, and also in hopes of cheering Rayna up after several labels didn't respond positively to her auditions, Deacon persuaded her to take a trip with him to the Country Music Hall of Fame. Surrounded by the music, photographs, and memorabilia of artists such as the great Hank Williams and Patsy Cline, Rayna seemed to perk up almost instantly. They strolled through the building, holding hands and talking about someday.

"You never know, Ray," Deacon said, smiling as he nudged her with his elbow. "They might put somethin' of yours in here one day."

Rayna laughed at that, shaking her head as she read the plaque on a display case. "Not so sure about that anymore, Deacon. But I like the way you think."

They stopped at the gift shop on the way out, rifling through a multitude of gadgets with likenesses of various artists, but he settled on buying a key chain shaped like a guitar with the name of the museum printed on it. He had an idea in mind, and was hoping she'd like it.

When her birthday came he told her to come over under the premise of going out that night. They'd grab dinner at a relatively cheap place, or maybe just grab something to go and eat at the park. He planned on giving her the present afterward, but when she came in that evening she spotted the hastily wrapped package sitting on the coffee table, and curiosity got the better of them both.

"Deacon," Rayna said, dropping her purse onto the chair. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. "I just, uh...I saw it, and I thought maybe it was a good fit."

Rayna sat on the arm of the chair, staring down at the bright red paper that he'd wrapped the box in. She stuck a finger underneath the tape and opened it, carefully removing the lid and staring at what was inside. She ran the pad of her thumb around the grooves of the guitar-shaped key chain before picking it up, watching as a single key dangled from its ring. "Deacon..."

"If you don't like it, I understand. I just thought, you been spendin' a lot of time here, more often than not. I just wanted you to have a place to go if you needed it."

Rayna smiled at how quickly he spoke.

She stood, cupping his cheek with her palm. "I love it," she said, her voice laced with tears.

"Just wish I coulda got you somethin' better. Somethin' that was worth somethin' or-"

Rayna pulled him in for a kiss, effectively shutting down whatever doubt he had left. She pulled back afterward, resting her forehead against his. A smile crossed her face as she felt the key still clasped in her hand.

"That clear up things for you?" she asked.

He laughed, relieved. "You could say that."

If either one of them was actually hungry for dinner that evening, they never said it.

He pulled her in for another kiss before backing up towards the bedroom. They never left the house that night.

* * *

On his birthday later that year, she was a little better off. After saving up money from a couple months' worth of gigs around town, stashing it away where he wouldn't find it, Rayna felt confident that she was making the right choice. It was something he'd talked about needing but never seemed to get around to, so when she saw the ad, she knew there was no way her gift could be anything different.

She'd even sent Vince to the store for all the fixings for a nice cookout. Deacon had insisted he didn't want a party, had even bluntly said it to her face, so it would only be them, Vince, and the band. Even if he wasn't the celebratory type, she was hoping he'd appreciate the gesture.

She had a few of the guys take him out for a few hours to distract him, but when Deacon came back home and found neither her nor Vince there, curiosity got the best of him. He'd half expected her to go against his wishes and have the place all decked out. When he opened the fridge, he did see a cake with his name in blue icing, but besides that, he didn't see anything. A few minutes later, he heard the door opening and looked out, seeing Vince in the doorway, arms laden with several bags. "Hey, you seen Ray? She said she had someplace to go this mornin', but now-" Deacon paused, seeing the bags in his arms. "I thought I told y'all-"

Vince sighed, shaking his head. "They weren't s'posed to bring you back yet. Guess they'll have her to deal with later."

"Later?" Deacon asked, confusion mixing with his frustration. "All I wanted was to spend today at home, relaxed, quiet...but you two gotta-"

"Hey man," Vince said, still standing in the doorway. He turned his head, focusing on something outside the doorway as he spoke. "Don't shoot the messenger. I just did what I was told. Pick up a few things, take Rayna where she wanted me to...that's all."

Deacon furrowed his brow, crossing his arms. "That it, huh? What's in the bags then?"

Vince laughed, knowing full well how annoyed the man could get when he felt out of the loop. He cocked his head in the direction of the open door. "Why don't you go ask Rayna? It's all her idea anyway."

Curious, Deacon edged his way past him, fully prepared to launch into an explanation of why whatever Rayna was planning would be a bad idea, until he saw her, all tank top and shorts and long curls blowing in the breeze. It took him a minute to realize that she was leaning against the side of a truck that wasn't one he'd seen before.

Grinning, Rayna circled a keychain around her finger as she eyed him. "I know you said you didn't want me makin' a big deal about your birthday, but I just thought maybe you'd like it. What do you think, wanna go for a ride?"

His gaze slowly shifted from her to the truck she was leaning against, his eyes adjusting in the afternoon sunlight. Across the parking lot, he heard a couple of kids yelling at each other while racing off to the basketball court. He focused back on Rayna, who was holding out the key in his direction, and only then did the pieces click together. "Ray?"

Her face shifted into a look of uncertainty. She'd felt so confident when Vince went with her to pick it up, but with Deacon now she didn't feel as confident in her choice of gift. "I know that it's a little much, but you said yourself that your car's about to fall apart." She watched as he walked around the side of the truck, tracing his hand around the door. She lifted herself off of the hood, slowly following him. "The guy said it's a fixer upper, I mean...it'll need a few tires, maybe a paint job. It was a steal basically, and maybe it was more expensive than I planned, but I hoped you'd like it." She watched as he took in his reflection in the window. "If you hate it, we can sell it. Find something different. I just thought-"

Deacon walked the few steps to where she stood, taking her face in his hands while his lips crashed against hers. He didn't care if Vince were to walk out and see (he had, after all, walked in on far worse things), or that anyone driving by might catch a glimpse. All that mattered to him in that moment was the feeling of her fingers curling through his hair, and the sound she made when his lips traced her jawline before finding the spot on her neck he knew made her squirm. "I love it," he said, pulling back, planting a quick kiss against her forehead before tucking her in close to his side. "Really, darlin', I do. I'm gonna have to up my game. I think you're better at this givin' stuff to people thing than I am."

Rayna turned to him, sloppily planting a kiss on his cheek, smiling as they swayed back and forth. "I just like seein' you happy, babe. You know you don't have to give me nothin'."

"You know what would make me happy today?"

Rayna tossed her head back, laughing as she already knew what he'd say. "You want me to call the guys and tell them not to come back later?"

"Could you?" he asked, hopeful, even though he knew what she would say.

"And have all the meat just waitin' to be cooked, and all those beers in the fridge?" she asked, waiting to see how he'd take it. Had it been any other day, he likely wouldn't be one to turn down a party. "What if I just said it was to celebrate the song we sold last week, would that be good?"

His eyes flicked between her and the truck, and he grinned. "Sure, I reckon. Long as we can take this thing for a spin later. Maybe drive down by the river," he said, kissing the soft spot just below her ear. His nose rubbed against her hairline as he murmured against her skin. "We could christen it, you know. Maybe even more than once."

At that, Rayna laughed again, playfully pushing him away. "Deacon Claybourne, you're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just lucky that you love me anyway," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're right, darlin'," she said, slipping the key from her finger into the front pocket of his jeans. "I sure do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **I hadn't intended to take this long before posting again, but life has a habit of making other plans. That, and due to events on the show, I've been feeling less inspired lately. Anyway, here's some (sort of) fluff to hopefully brighten your day. These are set several years after those in chapter one.

Thanks again to KarenES for her wonderful beta reading skills, because sometimes, it really is beneficial for a second set of eyes to go over everything. Any mistakes found are my own. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Rayna stepped off of the stage, handing an assistant the microphone she'd been using during rehearsal. "That was great, guys. I'll see y'all for the show," she said, already pleading with everything that she'd be able to sneak off to a few minutes of quiet before being pulled into an inevitable interview or meet and greet. She'd already heard a few members of the band talking about going out after the concert for her birthday, and she was trying to come up with a nice way to tell them celebrating was the last thing she wanted.

Deacon had his second stint in rehab, this time a place a few miles outside of Nashville, and she'd managed to take a couple days off the road to see him get released. He'd cried and told her how sorry he was, and how much he meant to change-really, truly this time-and asked that they keep in touch throughout the next leg of her tour. She wanted to say no, needed to because it probably would have been best, but she'd found herself tearfully nodding while promising that she'd call him whenever she could. As much as she wanted him with her, his latest trip to rehab was spurned by him showing up a half hour late to rehearsal drunk and throwing things around, including one of his prized guitars. Simply put, as much as she missed having him on the road, it wasn't a risk she was willing to make.

So, her plan was to get through the show, stick around long enough to say pleasantries, and then check into the hotel and call him. An uneasy feeling stirred within her despite the smile that graced her lips. Even if Rayna hated to admit it, Deacon was her home and for the time being, there was no denying that.

She'd just rounded the corner towards her dressing room when an assistant called out her name. Rayna cringed, spinning to face her, hoping the look on her face at least appeared pleasant. "Yes?"

"Ms. Jaymes, yes...just letting you know the radio spot has been pushed up, they should be here to meet with you within the hour. Oh, and-" the girl fidgeted, shuffling the papers in the file she held. "Something came for you. I wasn't sure where you'd want it, but it's in your room."

Rayna nodded, politely thanking the poor girl who was only doing her job, before dashing into her dressing room. She wondered what had been brought, leaning her forehead against the cool wood of the door, until a floral scent graced her senses. She turned, taking in the humble sized vase of white and purple tulips sitting atop the counter. Despite being smaller than ones she'd received as gifts earlier in the week, she was struck by how beautiful they were. The label execs had sent over a gigantic bouquet of red roses the day before, which she'd promptly distributed to folks in the crew, along with leaving some to adorn the lobby of the hotel they'd stayed at. There were also others she'd asked be donated to organizations that could put them to good use.

It wasn't that she didn't like roses, but somehow the tulips seemed less generic and perhaps more appropriate.

She traced the petal of a white one, drawing it close to her nose and breathing in the faint scent.

When she pulled back, she found the card attached and, curious, lifted the small envelope from its holder. She considered the potential senders, but before she'd even read the words, she knew.

_I may not be someone you'd like to get something from today, and considering everything that's happened, asking for forgiveness is something I'm not sure I've earned yet. Just know I wish this birthday is a happy one for you, Ray. You of all people deserve it. Yours, Deacon_

Rayna traced her thumb over the card, reading what it said over and over. Truthfully, the whole forgiveness thing was something she hadn't entirely thought about just yet. They were just getting to the trusting part, and though she was reluctant, she felt a pull towards Deacon that was different than anything she'd ever felt before.

She looked again at the flowers, and then at her reflection in the mirror, and before she could stop it, laughter started bubbling from her lips. The image of Deacon walking into a floral shop, let alone having to actually speak with someone there about what he wanted to buy, was something that felt so strange. Still, the fact that he'd gone through all the trouble for her despite the distance she had placed between them made her feel touched by the gesture.

She again held one of the tender bulbs, feeling how easily it quivered beneath her touch. She thought of Deacon, of the fact he'd even bothered sending something despite not knowing how it would be received, and she began to think that this time, things could begin to change.

* * *

When Deacon's birthday came, things between them had settled down. With the tour wrapped up, Rayna found herself back at home more often than not. She'd dabbled in writing songs for her next album, but hadn't dived in just yet, choosing instead to focus on relaxing and slowing down for a bit. Deacon was recovering as well as could be expected, and the two had slowly worked their way back to one another. He'd been going to AA meetings, and afterward they'd meet for coffee or a walk through the park.

It hadn't been easy for him, and he'd faced accusations from her after she'd discovered half a bottle of Jim Beam stashed behind boxes of tea and cereal in the cupboard. But he'd gotten on his knees, tearfully swearing that he hadn't been drinking it, that he'd forgotten all about it and wouldn't have even known it was still there without her finding it. Whether he'd been telling the truth remained to be seen, but she wanted so much to believe that this time meant something.

She'd called him over to her apartment, promising a quiet evening in, and she had every intention of keeping her word this time. The year before they were on the road, and after the show they'd planned to meet for dinner at a diner across from the hotel. But after waiting there for over an hour, she went up to his room and found him clutching an open can of beer with the other five still sitting in the pack. He'd wordlessly let her take them, later telling her he hadn't meant to buy them. He didn't even drink any, or so he'd said, but there was something about the weight of it in his hand, the smell wafting up and assaulting his senses, that made him feel like he was more in control. They played in bars from time to time, he said, so he'd have to get used to it. Deacon called it a coping mechanism, but Rayna called it scary. She'd called Coleman and he'd come over to drive him to the closest meeting while she cleared the evidence. She shook herself from her thoughts, hoping this year would be much different as she lit a candle on the coffee table.

She heard a knock at the door and smiled, pausing at the mirror on the wall to rearrange her hair, and then went to let Deacon in. "Hey," she said. "Come on, make yourself comfortable."

Deacon nodded, holding up a bakery box. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"You know you didn't have to bring anything. I'm making dinner, it just seems unfair that you'd have to pitch in for dessert," Rayna replied, taking the box from him as she shut the door.

"And repeat the chocolate cake disaster again?" Deacon answered with a grin, laughing at the look on her face.

"That was two years ago! And it only burned because, as I recall, _someone_ was distracting me," Rayna replied, drawing in a sharp breath as Deacon crossed to where she was standing, tracing her cheek with his thumb. Him touching her certainly wasn't new, but the way his eyes seemed to glue her to the spot got her every time.

"That so, huh?"

She cleared her throat, ducking her head to avoid facing him head on. If they were going to make any progress tonight, she knew there would have to be a semblance of distance between them.

And yet, try as she might, she couldn't convince herself pulling away was a good idea. She could feel Deacon standing there, close enough so that she could feel his breath against her skin. He was stronger and more solid than he'd been in months, and it made her happier than she wanted to admit. She felt him lifting her chin, and she knew what he was doing, but before their lips met they were interrupted by the shrill beeping of an alarm sounding from the kitchen.

"You gonna get that?" Deacon asked, shyly backing away when she seemed to be rooted to the spot.

"Yeah. I mean, yes, I've got it. You can sit wherever. Shouldn't be too long," Rayna said.

A few minutes later, she brought dinner out, and they sat eating and talking like old times. If Deacon thought anything of Rayna drinking a coke just like what she'd offered him rather than anything stronger, he didn't say anything. Deacon insisted on cleaning up since she'd gone through all the trouble of making it, so Rayna took it upon herself to use that time to fetch his gift from the bedroom. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about wrapping it, but had instead left it just as it had been when she'd picked it up from the store the day before, saving any fine tuning that needed to be done for the man who knew better. Her eyes scanned the living room in search of just where to put it and had settled for placing it beside the couch when she heard his footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, Ray," Deacon said, throwing a dishtowel over his shoulder as he walked through the doorway. "Put most everythin' away, but where'd you want me to put the-" he paused, catching sight of what Rayna had so poorly tried to hide. "You got a new guitar? So you did lure me over here to do some writin', huh?"

"Actually, no. We can if you want, but it's not mine. I bought it for you," Rayna replied. She watched as he processed what she said, and when his eyes lit up in recognition, she hoped it hadn't been a mistake.

Deacon shuffled closer, his throat growing dry as the thought dawned on him. "That's the same model that I...Rayna, what-" he shook his head, tongue darting out to moisten parched lips. "After the way I smashed the last one, why would you even-"

The image of Deacon angrily throwing his guitar and watching it splinter into shreds was something she wouldn't soon forget, but somehow she'd hoped he would have taken seeing a similar one differently. "Deke, I've seen the changes you've made. I know what you've gone through, and babe, I have to say that even though it's hard, even though there's still bad days, you're doing a hell of a lot better. Come on, sit with me," she said, scooting over and patting at the spot next to her. "I know you've got others, but when I went into the shop and saw this one, somehow I just knew."

Deacon looked from the guitar and then back to her, as if waiting for permission. He picked it up and held it carefully, his fingers finding the strings. The room was quiet until he began playing a slow and steady line. There wasn't any huge sense of direction in the notes he played, it was just something he'd had in his head, so he was glad to get the chance to test it out. He paused a few times, adjusting the strings when he saw fit, but all the while he was keenly aware of Rayna's eyes on him, watching as he familiarized himself with the gift she'd bought him.

"That's beautiful," Rayna said once he'd finished. "Do you have a name for it?"

"Not yet," Deacon said. He relaxed, but still held firm to the guitar, as he nudged her with his elbow. "That's the part I always needed you for, the words. You always had a better way with 'em."

Rayna smiled, pleased with his reaction. "I was worried you'd take it the wrong way. But you do like it?"

"Of course I do. I've gotta admit, a part of me feels like maybe I don't deserve it, but-"

"You do, Deacon," Rayna interjected, placing a hand on his leg to catch his attention. "Deacon, I love you. You've worked hard for what you've got, to get here. And babe? I don't ever wanna hear you talking about how you don't deserve something. You hear?"

He was silent for a moment, the shyest of smiles on his face. No one gave a pep talk quite like she did, so he wasn't one to turn it down. "Yeah, I do. And I love it. It's perfect."

"Good," Rayna replied. "So...new guitar, you got a couple lines in your head. Any chance you're up for some writing?"

Deacon laughed before leaning in and planting a kiss on her lips. "With you, darlin'? I'm always up for that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I took longer than intended on this one, and for that I apologize. I blame real life issues as well as my muse betraying me. That being said, I'm glad that there are people who have stuck with this story. To those Deacon and Rayna shippers out there, I hope this gives you guys a fix, considering the show doesn't look like it'll do that anytime soon.

Special thanks to KarenES for lending her skills to this and finding errors I made. Any mistakes are my own.

* * *

By some miracle, Rayna found herself at home on her birthday, with no media or business people in sight. While she might've liked spending it with the girls, it was Teddy's week, and they were expected at a press event. It meant she had the evening to herself. The idea of a bubble bath and zoning out with movies on the couch afterward was very much appealing.

It had taken him some time to heal after Peggy's death, but Teddy had slowly begun seeing someone new. Her name was Laura, and she worked in Teddy's office. Rayna had met her a time or two and she seemed nice enough. Laura even gave Rayna a small gift when she and Teddy dropped the girls off for a few hours after breakfast. Rayna suspected conversations would soon be had with their girls concerning just what they felt about her.

After everything their family had been through, Rayna had to admit he deserved whatever happiness came to him.

Rayna had just gotten out of the tub, still had bubbles clinging to her skin, when she heard a knock at the door. She groaned, picturing any number of problems waiting as soon as she opened it. Thinking it could've been Tandy dropping by to pick up the jacket she'd left there earlier, she hastily toweled off. "Just a minute," she yelled. When the knock sounded again, she threw on her robe, shuffling to the stairs to see why Tandy wasn't just using her key. The thought that it was likely someone else only occurred to her once she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Ray, you here? The door was-" Deacon stopped speaking, his mouth inadvertently dropping open at the sight of her. "Open. Hey."

"Hi," Rayna said, but that was all she could manage. She wrapped an arm around her middle, shuffling her feet as she and Deacon locked eyes, neither of them making much of an effort to look away. "Maddie's not here, if that's what you-"

"No, no. I um-" Deacon replied, only at the mention of their daughter ducking his head and shaking the thoughts that had started to pull at him upon seeing Rayna in nothing more than a pale blue robe, her hair still dripping wet. While he'd seen her in a whole lot less, things between them were different now, and he had to remind himself of that. "I came by to see you. Figured I'd bring a little gift."

She hadn't noticed him holding anything until he mentioned it, but it was then that Rayna looked up and realized he was holding a plastic bag. "What is it? You didn't have to get me anything, you know that."

"I know, I just figured with Teddy bein' mayor and all, draggin' the girls away, maybe you'd like some company. I can go if you-"

"No, you're fine," she assured him, although as soon as the words left her mouth she wondered why. Just a few minutes before, she'd been longing for peace and quiet. However, Deacon standing there looking like he was up to something, coupled with the fact that she actually did want someone around now that she thought about it, changed her mind. "But do you mind if I do somethin' about this?"

Deacon laughed, nodding as she gestured to her skimpy robe and wet hair. "Fine by me. Long as you're comfortable."

Rayna ran back upstairs, quickly drying her hair and throwing it in a messy ponytail, before trading the robe for an old pair of pajama pants and a tank top. She briefly considered a layer of lip gloss or something to lessen the new lines she'd noticed around her eyes, but wrinkled her nose at the thought. This was Deacon she was dealing with, someone who'd seen her in worse conditions, and it wasn't like he would've cared anyhow.

By the time she got back downstairs, Deacon had brewed some coffee and had a steaming mug waiting for her, along with a slice of chocolate cake sitting on a plate. "You brought me cake?" she asked.

Deacon laughed before nodding, passing the coffee to her as he spoke. "Ordered it and picked it up earlier this mornin' from that shop you like. I'd planned on havin' the girls help me whip a cake up when Maddie came for her guitar lesson, but with Teddy needin' 'em this week, I-"

"It's fine, Deacon. Really, it's great. You're helping me eat some, right?"

"Sure. How about in the other room though? I got somethin' I wanna show you. It's your gift, I guess. I can't say I planned it that way entirely, but I think you'll like it."

Curious, Rayna watched as he moved to the cupboard where she kept the plates, grabbing one and then cutting a slice of cake for himself. It occurred to her as he grabbed a fork from the drawer how completely at ease he appeared, shuffling around the kitchen like he belonged there. She blinked the thoughts away before they carried her too far, but apparently not soon enough for Deacon to miss the look on her face.

"You all right, Ray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rayna said, taking a sip of coffee and turning toward the other room before he had a chance to question her any further. "Come on, what is it you wanna show me?"

As it turned out, it wasn't so much showing as it was listening that he had in mind. He walked to the stereo system, asking her to sit before explaining what she was going to hear. On a morning he had both of the girls (Rayna had an impromptu meeting and asked him to watch Daphne during Maddie's lesson), he'd gotten a call to come to the studio to record for a mutual friend he and Rayna had. Though he'd already recorded the part, Deacon explained that they wanted a different take. With Rayna and Teddy both unreachable, he elected to bring them with him.

He'd ended up giving them a tour of the studio afterwards, ending in the booth. He admitted he probably should've seen Maddie begging him to try it out coming, but the end result would likely have been the same. He explained that he'd asked them to keep their trip secret only because of the present he decided to give their mom, and was a bit surprised to learn they haven't spilled the beans at all.

Rayna sat back, closing her eyes as the sounds of Daphne and Maddie singing filled the room. There was an old song of her own, followed by a less-slick version of a pop song she knew they both liked, but it was the last song that made the tears spring to her eyes. She didn't know the words, but somehow hearing their sweet voices joined by subtle harmonies from Deacon, made the exact words less important. Something about coming home, about it all being worth it, and when the song was over she was quiet for a moment, for once unsure of her own voice. "Did you write that one?"

"I did," he said, wringing his hands together. As good of an idea the recording seemed before, he was worried about just how well it was received. "I had some help though."

The idea of Deacon not just teaching Maddie how to play guitar, but writing with her, was almost too much to bear.

"I know you said you don't want them havin' any kind of career right now, and I agree with that. I just figured, you know, whenever you're out on the road or if it's not your week, you might want a little somethin' to cheer you up." Deacon looked over at Rayna, hoping she'd provide some kind of sign about what she thought. "I know it's not polished, it's basically just a rough cut, but I wanted to be able to give you something. To show you the progress we've been having in our sessions, I reckon."

Rayna turned, giving him a watery smile as she placed her hand on top of his own, lacing her fingers through his. "It's perfect, Deke. Thank you."

Deacon breathed a sigh of relief, eying the remnants of their cake and coffee sitting forgotten on the table, grateful that he'd made the right choice after all. He gave her hand a squeeze, turning his over so their palms touched. For a long moment he sat in silence, keenly aware of the warmth her hand provided. Words hovered in the air, daring to be said, but Deacon found himself too afraid to utter them. Though he couldn't pinpoint just when it had happened, he was aware of a shift that had taken place in their relationship. They weren't just friends or co-parents, or songwriting partners for that matter. He wanted to ask her what she'd call it, but felt like maybe it wasn't the right time. Instead, he opted for an early exit rather than a prolonged one. "I should probably get going. Considerin' your attire earlier, you weren't exactly expectin' any unwelcome interruptions."

Rayna held firm to his hand when they stood up. "Not unwelcome. Trust me, it might have been a surprise, but it was a welcome one. It means a lot to me."

He held her gaze for a moment before pulling away. "Happy Birthday, Ray. You deserve it."

She thanked him before reluctantly following him to the door. She was happy he'd come, and truthfully the reminder that the house would be quiet again once he left somehow felt like a disappointment. He said something about enjoying the rest of the cake, but maybe saving a piece for Maddie, who had inherited her love of chocolate from her mother, before stepping out the door. "Hey-" she called just as he turned to go.

Deacon stopped on the stoop. "Yeah?"

"Just...thank you. For the music, for the cake. For..." Rayna shook her head, finding herself unsure of how to articulate her thoughts she was having. "For everything. It means a lot."

Deacon smiled, pausing to brush his thumb across her cheek, letting the moment stretch on for a little longer than necessary. If she asked him why, he figured he'd make up some excuse about a stray eyelash or something else he hoped she'd believe.

"Anytime, Ray. I mean it."

As she watched him turn and leave, closing her eyes as she heard the engine start, she knew just how much he meant it.

* * *

Rayna's gift to him that year was as much a vote of confidence as it was a present.

To make it work, she'd also had to give it to him in advance-at least a portion of it.

That was what led her to his front porch on a Saturday morning, about a week before his actual birthday.

"Hey, everythin' all right? I didn't forget a lesson, did I?" Deacon asked upon seeing her.

"No, everything is good. I just wanted to give you this," Rayna replied. She withdrew an envelope from the pocket of her coat. Despite the sun being out, it was still fairly cool. "It's your birthday present."

Deacon eyed the envelope with a suspicious glance. "That's not for another-"

"...Few days. I know," she said, waving the envelope in his direction. "Look, can you just let me in so I can explain?"

Deacon opened the door to let her through, watching as she walked past him before standing in front of the couch, looking uncertain. "You wanna fill me in on what's goin' on here? Since when's a present require explanation?"

Rayna laughed at his confusion, despite the anxiety that bubbled inside her. It had been over a year since the truth about Maddie's paternity came to light, and they had all grown closer because of it. She would be lying if she said it had been easy, but slowly they had found a rhythm that managed to balance everything, both personally and professionally. That was why she hoped he wouldn't take his gift the wrong way at all. "Here, just take it. I'll explain afterwards."

Deacon hesitantly took the envelope before gesturing that they both sit. He ripped open the flap and pulled out two strips of paper, eyes scanning over them before looking up at her. "Concert tickets?"

"I'd planned on giving them to her later on this week. I figured I'd surprise her with a sort of getaway weekend, you know, just us. But then I've got this meeting for Highway 65 that kinda came out of nowhere. It's too important to try and back out of it now. Building my new brand's takin' more of my time than I would've liked. Anyway, if you don't want to or if you feel like it's not somethin' you're ready for, I'll understand. I'll still pay for a room that night if y'all feel like staying, or you can head back after the show. It'd take y'all a long while to get back, so I'm fine with it either way. I just thought..."

"You're tellin' me you want me to take her to a show?"

"Well, you don't have to," Rayna replied, fidgeting on the cushion as she feared what he might say next. As much progress as they had made, she hoped she hadn't viewed it all wrong. "I just think, you know, you two spending more time together might be a good thing." She picked at a stray thread on her jeans, choosing not to dance around the topic they'd skated past too many times before. She looked up at him, eyes locking with his, as she continued speaking. "I know it's my fault y'all haven't spent a whole lot of time together. As father and daughter, I mean. I'm to blame for that. But I'd like for that to change. Maddie wants it to change. I guess what I'm wonderin' is if that's what you want, too."

"I do," Deacon replied, voice coming out rough through the tears. "I want that so much, Ray. But these tickets? I don't know much about these guys beside what the girls have played for me, but I know how popular they are. I can't imagine how much they cost you. I can't just claim they came from me." He held out the tickets, hoping she'd take them back, only to have her shake her head. "Well, then I'm payin' you back, Rayna. More time with Maddie's plenty enough a gift for me."

"I know you mean that. And it makes me happy to hear you say it. It really does. You two spending time together, it's what I wanna see."

He nodded, feeling grateful that they were at a place where such conversations were possible. "But you're not gonna let me pay you back for the tickets, are you?" he asked, not at all surprised when Rayna shook her head. "And what's Teddy think about all this? Can't imagine he's too happy about it."

Rayna took a deep breath. She had known it would come up sooner or later, but she'd hoped to have a better response prepared first. "He doesn't know. But honestly, I can handle him. You and Maddie? You're more than guitar lessons. You should be able to act like it."

He didn't have to tell her that Teddy approving of their trip was something incredibly unlikely to happen. No matter how okay he claimed to be with Deacon taking a bigger role in Maddie's life, there would always be a sort of grudge between the two. So Deacon was glad to know that Rayna would defend him should any arguments come. "Thank you," he said, tears clouding his vision. "I appreciate it."

She leaned into him, playfully elbowing his side before resting her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, Deacon all the while turning the tickets over in his hand. He'd relaxed against her, an arm draped against the arm of the couch, the other holding the tickets poised in his lap. Even working through their issues, it wasn't often they got a chance to simply be still. Soon, she'd get up and head home, preparing for the inevitable excitement from Maddie and disapproval from Teddy that would come because of her choice to pass off the concert as something from Deacon. They deserved alone time without her, or, as sweet as she could be, Daphne, poking around. Just the thought of seeing Maddie's smiling face made whatever was to come worth it. "I'm sorry, Deacon. I know I've said it before, but when I think about-"

"Don't do that," Deacon replied. He shifted, waiting for her to sit up so he could look at her when he spoke. "I know some of the blame is yours for the way things have gone, but you can't have it all to yourself. I'm just as much guilty. But I don't wanna focus on could've beens and should've beens anymore. I want the future. Is that all right?"

Rayna smiled, happy they had reached a place where they could talk of such things in a healthy manner. "Sounds good to me."

Not that there was any doubt that they would have a good time, but worries Rayna might have had were erased when she received a text from Deacon on the night of the show. It was a picture of Maddie, lit up by the stage lights, face beaming. She looked so caught up in the music she probably didn't even realize Deacon had taken the picture.

Rayna wasn't sure what amused her more-the obvious delight her daughter was experiencing or the fact that Deacon had apparently learned to send pictures in his text messages.

Underneath the picture were some simple words: "She hasn't looked away since they walked out on stage. Thank you."

She grinned, typing out a quick message saying "You're welcome" to him and also adding a wish that they stay safe heading out afterward. She felt happy knowing that she'd made the right choice, thinking the night was something none of them would soon forget.


End file.
